She's It For This Old Cajun
by Jehilew
Summary: Remy comes home to Anna after completing a mission. This is the one shot that sparked the 'She's.../He's...' series, though this actually comes some time after She's Up Under My Skin Now. You don't have to read the prequels first, though.


****Rated M for sex and Remy's potty mouth. Also, fun fact: I don't know French, so if I get the bit in here wrong, blame Google and feel free to correct me:)****

* * *

Mon dieu, I'm tired as fuck.

I'm also excited as fuck, and I'm ready to fuck. My girl, that is.

I'm grinning and licking my lips in anticipation as I walk up to her apartment, a decent place in a decent area of Queens. Of course it's nice; no way in hell would my girlfriend settle for a shithole in a rough neighborhood. But even if she had, I still wouldn't worry overmuch, considering who she is.

She's Anna, known as Rogue by most, a now cured mutant. That cure, however, don't even begin to negate the frighteningly talented combatant that is my Anna. A former X-Man, schooled in the art of warfare, martial arts, and peak physical conditioning that could put a Marine to shame under the tutelage of Wolverine, Anna is no one's victim. Even now, I regularly spar with her at her behest in order to maintain her skills, and though I'm about a bitch to best in a fight, she has managed to do so on more than one occasion.

In other words, she can still kick ass with the best of 'em, and not only is that incredibly sexy, but it's a huge relief, too, knowin' she can take care of herself. Don't get me wrong, she brings out the possessive, aggressive caveman in me when the situation warrants it, but mostly, I just stand back and let my girl do her thing. She gon' do it, anyway, who am I to ruin her fun?

Dieu, she's amazing.

I quickly pick the lock and let myself in. Some might say I ought to convince Anna that it's time to give me a key to the place, that there's only so many times I can break into my girlfriend's apartment before I finally get caught by someone. I don't give a fuck either way, it ain't like Anna's trying to keep me out, hell, as much as I'm over here, might as well say I live here, too. Only reason I don't have a key is 'cause Anna thinks it's hilarious to make me break in, says it keeps me in practice. It doesn't, because seriously, it takes me about a half second to break in. I let that woman have her laughs, though, because it really does just warm the cockles of my heart to make her happy.

Heh. Cockles. Cock. Shit like that never gets not funny, even for us old farts in our forties.

My heart starts racin' as I make my way silently down the hallway to my girl's room. I been thinkin' of this moment ever since I wrapped up this last mission, been thinkin' about all the ways I'm gonna make that woman mine all over again tonight, about how I'm gonna wrap that sweet bit of Southern up against me all night, thought about it the entire flight back. Fuck, I've missed her, missed her so bad, it hurt. It was a long four weeks without any contact.

Finally, I'm in her room, and there she is, in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, her dark hair fanned out over the pillow. She's got her mouth open, drooling. I grin a bit a that; she's so fuckin' cute when she sleeps. Dieu, can't even wait to slip into bed behind her, can't wait to touch her. I hope she's sleeping naked.

I quickly strip down to nothing and quietly climb into bed, careful not to wake her up yet. She wakes up grouchy unless I do it in an enjoyable manner. Never let it be said that I have no manners.

I ease myself up behind her, snaking an arm over her waist to gently pull her back against me. I can't even help the little hiss of pleasure as I push my cock firmly against her backside. Dieu, she's so fuckin' perfect, her curves so soft, her skin so smooth, her smell so sweet... I close my eyes as my hand angles up to cup one of her breasts and I press a soft kiss down into the curve of her shoulder, just soaking it in for a minute. Soaking _her_ in.

She stirs, and I start caressing her breasts, plucking and lightly pinching at her nipples, gently thrusting against her as I kiss up to just behind her ear. I know she absolutely falls to pieces when I kiss her there, and I know that going for that spot'll wake her up the way I want her to.

Sure enough, she leans back into me, those magnificent green eyes opening to drowsy slits. "Remy," she moans softly.

"Hi honey, I'm home," I murmur in a sing-song voice into her ear as I pinch her nipple. I feel that shiver zipping down her spine just before those eyes fly open and she rolls toward me.

"Remy? Oh my god, Remy, you're back!" And I find myself with a delicious armful of Anna Marie D'Ancanto, and she's peppering little kisses and nips all over the lower half of my face.

Grinning at her, I ask, "miss me, eh?"

"No, huh-uh, not at all," she teases between excited kisses along my jaw as she tangles up a hand in my hair.

Chuckling at her, I push her onto her back and lean over her, catching those busy lips in a quick, deep, hard kiss, then break away. "Well, I surely missed you, chere," I tell her thickly, kissing her again. "I missed wakin' up wit' you next to me," another kiss. "I missed that perfect pot of coffee that only you can make, lord knows, it's the only thing worthwhile you make in that kitchen," another kiss. "I missed layin' up on the couch wit' you, arguing over who gets the remote and what we gonna watch," another kiss. "I missed you hoggin' up all the covers and kickin' my shins in the middle of the night," another kiss. "I missed your laugh, your smile, hell, I even missed you yellin' at me," another kiss. "I missed kissin' you, I missed touchin' you, I missed makin' love to you," another kiss. "I missed how you'd pile up into me afterward, your head on my shoulder, your legs tangled up in mine," another kiss. "That last bit's why I always let you fall asleep first, yeah?"

"Sugar, for such a rotten, low-down, manipulatin', womanizin' sneak-thief, you sure do gotta a sweet streak in you a mile long and a mile wide," she laughs against my mouth.

"Ain't no womanizer no more. All o' this right here, yours for the takin', sweet," I cut in flirtatiously. And it's true. Ain't been no one else I wanted for a long time now.

She opens her body up to mine, pulling me over her as she grins up at me. "I missed you, too, Cajun," she murmurs in that sultry Mississippi accent of hers, nipping at my lower lip.

Fuck. I had it all planned out, how I was gonna do her tonight. I was gonna take my time, kiss her, starting from those perfect, blow-job lips (I swear to god, her mouth was _made_ for giving head), I was gonna spend some quality time reacquainting myself with those perfect tits, and then I was gonna tease my way down between those beautiful thighs, pull her legs up over my shoulders, and lick her into oblivion at least twice before coming back up for the main event.

That ain't happenin' now. Not with the way she's rolling those soft curves up into me, not with the way she's kissing me, not with the way she's wrapping those arms and legs around me. I missed her, I want her, 'specially after not seeing her for so long, and 'specially after all the shit I seen and done on that miserable mission. She ain't quite brain bleach, she ain't washing off any stains, but right here, right now, she _helps_.

Of course, she'll want the details on that mess later, but I ain't tellin' her. Not all of it ever, and none of it yet, anyhow. I'll have to eventually, kick-ass as she is, she ain't invincible, and being cured, she's got one hell of an 'X' painted on her back.

That'll keep til another day, though. Right now, I just need to feel her, have her, love her.

I reach down and slip two fingers inside her while thumbin' her clit, and it don't take her long, I can already feel her starting to clamp down in orgasm. Fuck, that's hot, that she missed me, wants me that badly, too. I can already tell this time is going to be hard, fast, and explosive, and it's a damn good thing I know how to work her body so that she goes the same way.

Pulling her legs up over my shoulders, I grab handfuls of that fantastically rounded ass and bring her to me, a deep thrust sinking me all the way inside her. I start moving, and she starts moaning, her hands grabbing and twisting the sheets. Mon dieu, this woman... fuck... she's the best I ever had... holy shit, so tight... wet... god, I missed this... dieu... love her... love her so fuckin' much...

"Remy, oh god, Remy, harder," she begs, those stunning eyes rolling up as I ride that little sweet spot of hers.

I grip her backside, digging my fingers in as I give her what she wants, and oh fuck, she's arching her back, and she's twitching around me in the beginnings of another orgasm, I ain't gonna last much longer, 'specially not now that she's gasping out my name... "Scream it, chere," I growl at her.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygo-Remy, Remy, _yes_ , like that, oh-oh- _ohmygod, Remy!"_ She howls up at the ceiling, every bit of her body snapped up tight and damp with sweat.

Jesus... oh god... fuck... "Chere...so g-goddamn beautiful...when you come," I grit out, toes curling up as I climax, bucking hard into her. "Mon dieu, Anna, j-je t'aime, god, I love you," I gasp out as I let her legs fall off my shoulders and I collapse over her.

I feel her fingers lace through my hair, her lips at my throat. She's quiet, which is a first. Anna's never quiet. Not even when she sleeps. I'm not pickin' up on any negative emotions, though, so I just close my eyes, breathe her in, and soak her up as I come back down.

"Remy?"

At her quiet question, I turn my face into hers, catching those lips in another kiss. Dieu, she could make Angelina Jolie cry in envy with that mouth. "Hm?"

She takes my face in her hands and makes me look at her. "Love. You just that you...you said _love_."

Did I? Oh, fuck, I did, didn't I? Wasn't quite ready to tell her that. Was gonna pull all the stops, make it a real romantic moment when I told her, not when I'm all tired and dirty, sweating and grunting over her, and in the middle of losin' my damn mind while every inch deep in her. Shit. Real smooth there, homme.

I give her a real smile, the one she likes so much and says I don't do enough of, and hope like hell I didn't scare her off just now. "Love? You talkin' about when I said, 'I love you', yeah?" I gently tease her. At her quick nod, I let that smile widen and lightly kiss along the edge of her lower lip. "Oui, ma cherie. Je t'aime, mon coeur."

French automatically makes things more romantic, yeah? Surely, I get _some_ points for romance here.

She catches her bottom lip in her teeth, and goddamn, the look she's giving me, this shy, sweet smile, and those green, green eyes, and mon dieu, what that's doin' to me! My Anna, she ain't shy, she's hard-headed, mouthy as hell, and blunt to a fuckin' fault, so I gotta admit, that expression, plus the emotions I'm picking up on, is starting to make me the happiest son of a bitch this side of the Atlantic.

"Good thing, swamp rat. I think I'd hate to be in love with you if you didn't love me back," she drawls through that soft smile of hers.

Welp, that made it official. I'm _definitely_ the happiest son of a bitch this side of the Atlantic now. Luckiest one, too. I know I'm wearin' the most shit-stupid-happy smile ever as I lean down and kiss her, but I don't even give a fuck.

Pulling back, I reach up to gently push her white bangs out of her face, and as I stare at those impossibly green eyes, I thank a god I ain't even sure I believe in sometimes for that moment I'd decided to turn what was supposed to have been a one night stand into two nights, because that then had lead to three nights, four, and then a first date, then two, then three, four, and five, and by the sixth date, I'd known I was done for.

This girl, Rogue, my Anna, I ain't done a thing in this life to deserve her, but I'll gladly spend the rest of it doin' whatever I gotta do to keep her.

She's it for this old Cajun.

* * *

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Talk to me, folks. Reviews keep me writing!**


End file.
